


Pre-Game

by tienian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Albus Severus Potter, Dirty Talk, M/M, Male Slash, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21669775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tienian/pseuds/tienian
Summary: 天蠍對魁地奇從不感興趣，但阿不思很快就會改變他的看法。
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 11





	Pre-Game

**Author's Note:**

> 本文和舞台劇《被詛咒的孩子》完全無關，蠍思兩人都是我自己的設定：阿不思是葛來分多，天蠍是史萊哲林。  
> 最後，天蠍在這篇是 **攻** 喔，怕踩雷請小心XD

天蠍對魁地奇從不感興趣。

或許是因為爸對魁地奇有執念，期望天蠍能成為史萊哲林魁地奇代表隊的一員，甚至當上隊長。跩哥不切實際的願望反而將天蠍推得離這項運動更遠。 父母的期許通常只會造成反效果。

即便天蠍的男友是葛來分多隊的明星球員，天蠍還是對這項運動提不起勁。他會去看魁地奇球賽，純粹是為了阿不思，而不是賽事本身。就他看來，在烈陽下看一堆人飛來飛去實在沒什麼意思。

就連學院盃的決賽也無法激起他的熱情。由於是葛來分多對上赫夫帕夫，觀眾席一片刺眼的紅色與黃色，一面面暖色調的旗幟與場中熱烈的氣氛很相配。天蠍從來都受不了比賽中的吵鬧聲響，因此他選擇與史萊哲林的同窗們坐在被戲稱為「停戰中立區」的區域。中立區位在球場邊緣，大多是史萊哲林或雷文克勞的學生，比其他區域要平靜許多。而且，坐在這天蠍就不用被迫與阿不思的眾多親戚們聊天（為了阿不思，他有在努力與他們相處，不過這對阿不思的親人還有他來說，都是尷尬得要命的體驗）。天蠍在開場前十分鐘才溜進場，找了個在看台陰影下的座位，翹著腿，遠遠觀望著比賽。

選手們為了決賽使盡全力、花招百出，任何在場觀看的人都會說這場比賽比世界盃還要精彩——除了天蠍。直到中場，他只有投入一半心思在球賽中，另一半則在想著男友。他邊聽蘿可珊妮‧衛斯理的實況報導（葛來分多領先中，因此她格外激動），邊想著在比賽結束後要如何安排他與阿不思的行程。這幾週為了決賽，阿不思的課餘時間全被魁地奇訓練佔領，天蠍好久沒好好跟他說上一句話了。不消說，這又給他另一個討厭魁地奇的理由。

然而，魁地奇能捕獲魔法世界裡少男少女的心，表示它自有其魅力。改變天蠍對魁地奇看法的契機在賽事進行到一半時來臨。

「喏，這個借你吧。」眼見宿敵葛來分多勢如破竹，一連得了三十分，史萊哲林的球隊隊長福林嘆了口氣，從座位上起身。「比賽結束後還我就好，我看不下去了。」他將昂貴的望遠鏡塞到天蠍手裡，在天蠍來得及開口說「其實我並不怎麼想看」前就離開位置。

福林的望遠鏡是上等的好貨，外觀有著優雅的燙金，功能也十分先進。它不只能大幅改變焦距，還配有追蹤咒，可以追蹤特定球員的身影。由於他前半場沒有認真觀看比賽，天蠍花了一會才在湛藍的天空中找到男友。阿不思流暢又迅速地在空中繞著圈子，尋找金探子的下落。天蠍趕緊在自己再度失去他的蹤跡前，按下追蹤鍵。

望遠鏡的焦距自動改變，阿不思填滿整個鏡頭，眼前的畫面將天蠍的臉頰燙紅，慶幸自己坐在不引人注意的角落。

他不是沒看過阿不思飛行的模樣，只是他練習時的樣子跟現在 **判若兩人** 。

為了對抗蘇格蘭難得的艷陽，選手們換了短袖的球衣，然而在烈日下飛行一個多小時仍不是蓋的。天蠍使用望遠鏡時，阿不思猩紅的衣裳早已汗濕，緊貼著他的身軀，腰間誘人的線條清晰可見。短褲在飛行過程中被風捲起，在褲子與護膝間的空隙露出一大截大腿。為了維持平穩，阿不思夾緊腿下的掃帚，大腿的肌肉閃著晶亮的汗。而天蠍以薩拉札之名起誓，他的短褲貼著他的屁股。雖然有著礙事的斗篷，可每當阿不思全力加速時，斗篷會翻起，底下若隱若現的曲線讓天蠍心癢難耐。

天蠍很熟悉阿不思的身體，但掃帚上的阿不思舉手投足間有另一種魅力。也許是他為了求勝，整個身體都散發著一種野性。陽光使阿不思汗如雨下，為了不影響視線，他得時不時舉起強壯、結實的手臂，用袖子抹去眉間的汗珠。阿不思翠綠的眼眸專注地盯著球場，眉宇間少了平時的穩重自持，嘴角勾起頑皮的笑容。每一次他靈活地閃過博格的攻擊後，會朝隊友調皮地眨眨眼，緋紅的雙頰顯現出難得的熱情。

看著這樣的阿不思，天蠍只想將他壓在身下，看他如何在自己的攻勢下求饒。

賽事進行到後段，天蠍不再注意比數，蘿可珊妮激動的播報聲完全沒進到他耳裡。他望遠鏡的鏡頭裡只有阿不思 ，腦袋裡也滿滿都是阿不思 。 望遠鏡能讓他看到男友每一條突起的血管，還有他飛行時微張的朱唇。當阿不思轉向時，天蠍能從下方瞥見他緊縮著的腿間肌肉。他恨不得望遠鏡也有捕捉聲響的功能，他很確信阿不思在飆速時的喘息聲肯定極為誘人。

光是欣賞男友飛行的姿勢對天蠍來說遠遠不夠。他在座位上不耐地扭動身子，焦急地等待比賽結束，腦海中閃過一個個畫面，全是他等會想對阿不思做的事。

當阿不思 **終於** 抓到金探子時，天蠍差點要跟著葛來分多的學生們一起歡呼出聲。好在阿不思臉上的笑容是那麼燦爛耀眼，天蠍看到幾乎出了神，才沒有在一群史萊哲林學生中不小心幫敵對學院慶祝勝利。

比賽結束的哨聲將天蠍帶回現實。球員們緩緩飛向地面時，天蠍也從座位起身，盡全力往球場的方向衝，福林的望遠鏡被他丟在一旁。

＊

整座球場陷入瘋狂。

天蠍三兩步跳下台階時，天空中傳來類似煙火的爆炸聲，紅色與黃色的彩屑像雪花般落下，隨著微風四處飄揚。球員們短暫回到休息室，他們迅速地放好掃帚，拆下礙事的護具與斗篷後，又趕緊跑到草地上狂歡。

葛來分多的隊長木透舉著獎盃在草地正中央大吼大叫，淚水沾濕了她的臉，而她驚人的哭聲穿透眾多鼓噪聲，直達天際。其他球員們圍在她身旁，有幾位手中拿著不知從哪來的奶油啤酒，飲品綿密的泡沫在他們舉杯互撞時飄向空中。播報台那傳來響亮輕快的音樂，學生們要不是在看台上手舞足蹈，要不就打算跑到柔軟的草地上，跟球員們一同隨著音樂擺動身體。就連輸了比賽的赫夫帕夫球員也敵不過歡騰的氛圍，被葛來分多的人拉著一塊跳起舞來。

天蠍趕在其他學生也下來球場狂歡前，跑向正與隊友們同歡的阿不思。男友的臉頰是濕的，不知道是沾了汗水、淚水還是奶油啤酒，不過天蠍一點也不在意，他一把抓住阿不思的手腕，巧妙地領他穿過人潮。阿不思被天蠍突兀的舉動嚇了一跳，但還是跟著他走。

「天蠍？」阿不思困惑地看向他，張嘴想問問題，卻被後方另一個聲音打斷。

「喂，馬份！你在幹嘛？」播報員蘿可珊妮朝他們大喊，邊喝了口奶油啤酒。「我們葛來分多等會有預熱派對，阿不思肯定不能缺席的！」她微瞇起眼，剩下的那句話不言而喻： **不過，你缺席派對我倒是** _ **一點也不介意** 。_

天蠍忍著不咒罵出聲。「級長事務！」他回答，指了指別在胸口的級長胸針，並盡可能露出體面的笑容，雖然他知道蘿可珊妮不可能買單。「別擔心，我很快就會把阿不思還給你們的。」

說完，他頭也不回地領著阿不思離開球場，不給蘿可珊妮一絲反駁的機會。

在他身後，阿不思皺起眉盯著天蠍，不過直到兩人進到空無一人的城堡後他才開口。霍格華茲全體師生都跑去看決賽，而比賽結束後，他們也決定待在外頭的陽光下慶祝、跳舞，總是繁忙的大廳此刻寧靜得很。

「你什麼時候在乎級長的事情了？而且，我們根本沒有什麼事要處理。」阿不思說，聲音在空蕩蕩的城堡中格外響亮。天蠍沒有回答，而是拉著阿不思爬上階梯。阿不思只好自顧自地揣測下去。「如果是玫瑰，肯定會揭穿這個謊——噢，天蠍，你該不會是為了派對的事在不開心吧？你知道，他們其實沒有 _ **那麼**_ 反感你啦！如果你在這次派對中好好跟他們玩過，你就會知道他們只是有點，呃， _擔心我_ 。」

他們來到二樓走廊，天蠍找了間最近的空教室，走了進去。他放開阿不思的手，轉身面對男友。

「我才不在乎什麼蠢派對。」他說，挑了挑眉。

阿不思忍著沒笑出聲。「天蠍，我很清楚你的彆扭，不過在玫瑰他們看來——」

天蠍永遠不會知道阿不思想說些什麼，因為他捧起阿不思的臉，將他拉向自己，然後低下頭吸吮著他鮮紅的唇。他的舌滑入阿不思唇齒間，被突襲的阿不思愣了幾秒才回吻。

魁地奇到底有什麼魔法？阿不思嚐起來跟平常不一樣，是汗水混合著奶油啤酒的味道，鹹鹹甜甜的。天蠍吻到兩人再也喘不過氣時才放開阿不思，將他推向最近的木桌。

「天蠍——啊！」阿不思張嘴想要抗議，不過當天蠍的唇印上他的脖子時，抗議轉為輕吟。

天蠍先是舔掉阿不思脖子上殘存的汗珠，然後沿著脖子的線條吻到他的鎖骨。他深吸了口氣，聞著阿不思身上的氣味。他聞到太陽的香氣與汗水的鹹味，混著他所熟悉的阿不思的味道。阿不思的氣味讓天蠍的慾望高漲，他拉起球衣下擺，直到露出阿不思的胸。接著彎下身子，舌頭繞著他的乳頭打轉，阿不思咬著唇，努力別發出聲響，卻在天蠍用牙齒咬了咬他挺立的蓓蕾時叫出聲來。

在天蠍的進攻之下，原本在比賽結束後情緒漸漸平復的阿不思，臉頰再度變得燙紅，在天蠍身下扭著身子。天蠍的手指輕輕緩緩地在阿不思的腰上畫著圈，他剛才看比賽時就想這麼做，另一隻手則是撫上他的大腿內側，捏了捏他因比賽而痠痛的肌肉。

阿不思的肌膚很溫暖，甚至有點炙熱，不知道是因為天蠍的挑逗，還是因為比賽的緣故。天蠍撫摸著阿不思穿著長襪的小腿，戀人身體的每一個部分在他眼中多了另一種吸引力， 他一碰到阿不思就會想起他在掃帚上的模樣。

「唔，你到底是怎麼了？」阿不思對於天蠍突如其來的慾望感到不解，但不是在抱怨。

天蠍沒有馬上回答，他的灰眼察覺到阿不思腿間的突起，貼身的短褲讓突起的形狀格外明顯。他伸出手，隔著褲子磨擦著阿不思的性器，還故意揉著前端的部分。

「 **我** 怎麼了？我想幫你解決 **這個** 。」天蠍笑著回答，抓起短褲的鬆緊帶，連著內褲一起扯下。

阿不思忍不住摀著臉，不敢低下頭看底下的畫面。他們好久沒做了，而天蠍的碰觸讓他很快就硬到不行。他任憑天蠍將他的短褲與內褲脫下，丟在一旁的地上。天蠍抽出魔杖，低聲念了個咒語。

幾秒鐘後，一個玻璃瓶穿過教室的門，穩穩地落在天蠍身旁。天蠍似乎直到這時才意識到教室的門敞開，任何路人都能看到他們，於是他再度揮揮魔杖，木門用力關上、鎖死。

天蠍熟練地打開瓶子，倒了點液體在手上。潤滑液熟悉的味道飄散出來，阿不思習慣性地張開大腿。他的舉動讓天蠍寵愛地輕啄他的唇。

「真是個乖孩子。」他低聲說。

當濕涼的潤滑液碰到他後庭時，阿不思不禁顫抖，快感從底下一直傳到脊椎。天蠍溫柔地按摩著，確認阿不思放鬆後才將指尖沒入，緩緩抽動。他的另一隻手先是繼續揉捏著阿不思的大腿，在注意到阿不思的呼吸愈來愈急促後，轉而碰觸他的陰莖。他用拇指指腹輕觸尖端，再用食指和中指挑逗著睪丸。

「天蠍，太、太多了.....」阿不思求饒似地說，但並不是真的希望天蠍停下。他的話對天蠍來說也是鼓勵多過於警告，他的手握住阿不思的陰莖上下套弄，另一手的手指則進到他的更深處，緩緩抽動。

「給冠軍的獎勵，再怎麼樣都不算多。」天蠍俯身，在阿不思耳邊說，輕咬著他的耳垂。他的手指在阿不思體內微微一勾，而就是這一下將阿不思推下理智邊緣的懸崖，直直落下。

阿不思的高潮來得匆促，走得緩慢。

眼前的畫面像幅畫，天蠍恨不得自己手中能有台相機將此全部記錄下來。他的後庭收縮，夾著天蠍的手指。一向冷靜的男友，高潮時卻會半閉著眼，口中跑出一連串髒話，混合著誘人的呻吟，這樣的反差天蠍覺得異常性感。白濁的精液噴灑在他的腹部，像是點綴著蛋糕的糖霜。天蠍握住他的手，兩人十指緊握，他能感受到阿不思全身都因高潮的餘韻而微微顫抖。

等阿不思稍微從高潮中恢復點理智，天蠍鬆開兩人交纏的手指，用食指與中指抹了點阿不思的精液。阿不思在天蠍將手指放到嘴裡時，睜大眼盯著，在他眼中，沒有什麼比天蠍因吞嚥而移動的喉結更引人遐想。何況天蠍吃完後，還用舌頭舔了舔嘴唇，好似意猶未盡。

天蠍能感覺到身下的人兒又再度興奮起來，他滿意地笑了笑，再度抽動還待在阿不思後穴裡的手指。當阿不思開始隨著他的一進一出扭動著腰，天蠍知道他已經準備好了。

他抽出手指，解開牛仔褲的扣子，不用幾秒鐘的時間，天蠍的前端就已經頂著阿不思的入口。他挑逗地頂了一下，阿不思再也管不住形象，充滿慾望的淫叫聲從雙唇間溢出。

在進入阿不思之前，天蠍好好地打量了一下男友。他方才在球賽時所想的事完全實現了——不，比那更好，阿不思全身汗濕，還保留著上場時的野性與熱情，可是他那雙眼中的愛戀全是屬於天蠍的。他有球場上那位叱吒風雲的英雄的影子，同時又是欲求不滿的磨人精。

天蠍或許看得太久了些。阿不思抬起雙腿，環繞住天蠍的腰。「快一點。」他哀求，聲音很微弱，但教室裡只有他們倆，天蠍聽得一清二楚。

梅林啊，這樣的阿不思，肯定是只屬於他的。

即使阿不思明顯快忍不住了，天蠍還是慢慢來，一點一點地進入阿不思。他想好好地享受阿不思。他一直進到阿不思的最深處，然後才開始一深一淺地移動。阿不思扭著腰，雙腿收緊，將天蠍拉得更近，與他緊緊契合。

阿不思炙熱的慾望點燃了天蠍，他刻意撞擊著阿不思敏感的地方，惹得他淫叫連連。一滴汗珠沿著阿不思的顴骨往下滑，被天蠍用舌頭舔掉。他對上戀人的視線，迷濛的綠眼睛裡充滿慾望。

天蠍的攻勢過於猛烈，阿不思似乎喪失說出完整字句的能力，每次他一開口，想說的話就變成一聲聲嬌媚的「嗯」還有「啊」。

「你真是一團糟。」天蠍咬著牙，阿不思的叫聲太刺激了，他得忍著才不馬上釋放，他想至少再讓阿不思高潮一次，而他知道淫言穢語對他一向管用。「你待會準備就這麼去那場派對？大家只要看你一眼就知道你剛被狠狠地幹過。」

阿不思發出一聲嗚咽，天蠍加快速度，阿不思的穴又緊又溫暖，他覺得自己想永遠待在他裡面。「哦，你特別想要這樣，是不是？親愛的，我知道你想要讓大家看到你多麽淫蕩。」阿不思的穴收縮了一下，他特別喜歡被叫「 親愛的」。「不過。你是我的。」

阿不思用空出的手套弄著自己的性器，天蠍則玩弄著他的胸，給他更多刺激。他能感覺阿不思的高潮近了。他比剛才更加用力，即使他很清楚之後大概會因此直不起腰。

「 **你是我的** ，親愛的。」他低喃，「所以我要射在你裡面。」

跟上次不同，阿不思感覺這次高潮他是被慢慢推上浪尖，直到推著他的海浪再也承受不住，忽地化為泡沫，而阿不思則落到快感的海洋之中，被熱切的海流包裹。

他不知道是什麼讓他去了，或許是天蠍的話、天蠍的聲音、天蠍的體溫、天蠍的氣味，天蠍觸摸他的方式，他進出時那不疾不徐卻又異常令人滿足的步調，或是他填滿阿不思時的感覺。 也許是這全部相加，再加上阿不思對他的愛。不管是什麼，阿不思他媽的一點也不在乎。有幾秒鐘的時間，他似乎失去思考的能力，只能 **感受** 。感受天蠍。在他去了之後，天蠍也在他體內釋放。阿不思閉上眼，感受天蠍灼熱的精子在他身體裡的感覺。

累壞了的天蠍趴在他身上，阿不思揉著他柔順的金髮，光是聽到天蠍高潮後粗重的喘息聲，阿不思就覺得自己能再來一發。

＊

等到兩人都恢復一點理智之後，天蠍才注意到那道傷。

「這是什麼？」他皺著眉，手指輕輕擦過阿不思腰間一塊青紫色的皮膚，不敢加深力道，怕弄疼了阿不思。方才他被慾望沖昏了頭，壓根沒發現這一個拳頭大的烏青。即便他們做愛時總是充滿熱情，天蠍可不覺得自己有粗暴到弄傷阿不思。

阿不思低頭看了眼，接著聳聳肩。「不知道，八成是球賽時弄傷的。」他隱約記得球賽中有與博格擦撞——老實說，在經過剛才的那一小時後，阿不思不確定自己記得 **任何事情** 。

出乎他意料之外的是，天蠍低下頭，將唇輕輕貼上青紫色的皮膚，疼惜地給了他的瘀傷一個溫柔的吻。親完後他抬起頭，嘴角勾起一抹笑。

理智再度離開阿不思。他滑下桌子，跪在天蠍面前，伸出舌頭舔了一下他的性器。他伸手摸了摸還沒從剛才那一炮中恢復的陰莖。哼，他有信心他的嘴可以讓天蠍立刻打起精神。

「喂，等等，你在做什麼？」察覺到阿不思的意圖後，天蠍驚訝地問，可他的手倒是很老實地伸到阿不思汗濕的髮中。「你忘了還有個派對在等你？」

「去他的派對。」阿不思說，他伸出舌頭，開始舔天蠍，還故意向上看，朝男友眨了眨眼。

生平第一次，天蠍覺得魁地奇或許沒那麼差。

** （FIN） **

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次寫十八禁的HP同人文，就獻給很可愛的天蠍跟阿不思了，希望能幫這對孫世代的情侶增加點曝光度XD Hope you enjoy it！


End file.
